História de natal
by Poly-chan
Summary: Como o nome diz, um conto de natal. Oneshot, 1xR.


_Disclaimer: Não, gundam wing não me pertence. Não, Heero e Relena não me pertencem. Nã... peraí, o resto dos personagens fui quem criou!! Eles me pertencem!!! huahauhauhaua! _

_Resumo: Ah, é um one-shot nem precisa disso!! Tá, eu também estou com preguiça de fazer um resumo mas isso não conta..._

**HISTÓRIA DE NATAL**  
_n/a: é, eu sei... falta de criatividade é fogo..._

-Mamãe? Quando vamos abrir os presentes? – o garotinho fez a pergunta, talvez pela quinta vez em quinze minutos.

-Tenha um pouco de paciência. – respondeu a mulher, sem se abalar com a insistência do filho.

-Se você não tivesse virado aquele copo de refrigerante, ia demorar menos. – respondeu o outro menino ao seu lado.

Relena mirou os dois garotos sentados à sua frente. Seus dois filhos.Yukihiro, de 8 anos, tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanho-claro, como ela. Era tranqüilo e simpático, e louco por computadores e videogames, algo que só podia ter herdado do pai. Já Kenichi, de 4 anos era uma versão miniatura de Heero fisicamente. De cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, era uma criança agitada e sapeca. Ainda assim, haviam momentos que o menino parecia se transformar. Em algumas situações, tomava o controle de tudo com uma tranqüilidade e domínio de um adulto.

_Duas crianças espertas e às vezes contraditórias, mas com os pais que têm... _a mulher se divertiu com o pensamento. _Uma pacifista e um guerreiro, quem diria que pessoas tão diferentes poderiam ficar juntas?_

Nesse momento as duas crianças ficaram em silêncio, observando o homem que acabara de entrar na sala de jantar. Kenichi o mirou, a camisa agora limpa.

-Desculpa, papai. – respondeu ele, com o já treinado tom angelical.

-Termine de comer, sim? – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Apesar de Relena continuar trabalhando com política, gostava daqueles poucos momentos que tinha em casa com os garotos. Seus três garotos. Normalmente costumavam passar o natal com Milliardo, ou Duo e os outros ex-pilotos. Mas naquele ano quiseram passá-lo em casa. Na enorme casa, que parecia ainda maior sem Pagan, que havia ido passar o natal com a família.

Assim que terminaram de comer, as crianças levantaram-se, correndo até a sala em uma espécie de competição. Era pouco mais de onze horas, e não havia ainda nenhum presente debaixo da árvore, o que deixou os meninos decepcionados.

-Mamãe, por que o papai noel deixa o presente tão tarde? – perguntou Kenichi à mulher que entrava na sala. – Porque não deixa eles na hora do almoço? Daí em vez de ceia de natal a gente ia ter almoço de natal.

-Deixa de ser bobo, Ken. – disse Yukihiro. – Assim é melhor, a gente fica acordado até mais tarde!

-Mas daí a gente não pode brincar muito com os brinquedos que ganha, porque tem que ir dormir!

Relena ficou um tempo a se divertir com a discussão infantil, quando viu Heero passar por ela com um cálice de vinho, e sentar-se em uma poltrona afastada, próxima à janela. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que algo o incomodava, pois estava mais calado que o normal. Aproximou-se devagar, deixando os dois garotos ainda em suas explanações sobre o melhor horário para se receber presentes. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona encarando o marido, que não se moveu nenhum milímetro.

-O que há de errado? – perguntou ela em voz baixa.

O homem demorou tanto a responder que ela achou que não havia ouvido. Olhava fixamente para a janela, e a neve que caía no lado externo.

-Essa época... me traz lembranças.

Ela logo compreendeu quais eram as lembranças a que ele se referia. Este era e sempre fora o destino de um soldado, lutar para sobreviver e quando não mais precisasse, carregar a culpa de todas as vidas que houvesse tirado. Ela não poderia livrá-lo deste fardo, ou torná-lo mais leve. Era o fardo dele, que nunca conseguiria abandonar. Mas podia ficar ao seu lado, como sempre estivera. Por isso deixou-se ficar ali, em silêncio. Ele nada falou, mas apreciou muito aquela prova de fidelidade. Não precisavam de palavras para se entender.

Depois de um tempo, Relena estranhou que não houvesse mais ruídos por parte dos garotos, que não estavam mais na sala.

-Vou lá ver o que eles estão aprontando. E... – ela aproximou-se mais de Heero para falar – Acho que eles já esperaram bastante.

Ela encontrou-os no corredor que dava na cozinha, cada um com um pedaço de jornal enrolado na mão.

-Por que os dois bravos cavalheiros estão lutando? – perguntou ela, encostando-se à parede e entrando na brincadeira.

-Por que ele é meu inimigo!!! – disse o mais novo, tentado acertar o irmão com o jornal. – Ninguém vence o zorro!!

Relena riu com o comentário inocente e dirigiu-se ao filho mais velho.

-E você, quem é?

-Darth Vader!! – respondeu ele, com um sorriso. – Minha espada é mais legal!!

Heero entrou no corredor, a mesma expressão serena e a mesma taça de vinho na mão.

-Em vez de perder tempo lutando vocês podiam dar uma olhada na árvore... só pra checar se não tem nada diferente.

Os dois garotos captaram a mensagem mais que rápido, e passaram correndo pelos pais. Pararam em frente à árvore, estupefatos.

-Finalmente... – murmurou Yukihiro, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Qual que é meu? Qual que é meu? – perguntou Kenichi ao irmão, para que este lesse os nomes. Relena entrou na sala e sentou-se ao chão para ajudá-los, e Heero sentou-se no sofá para observar.

-Uau! – foi o ruído que saiu dos lábios de Ken, quando terminou de rasgar o embrulho colorido. Um planador. Enorme, maior que ele. O menino tentou forçar a embalagem, que não cedeu. Então correu até o sofá, sem tirar os olhos do brinquedo.

-Papai!! Papai!! Me ajuda a abrir!!

-Ken... – murmurou Relena, ao lado de Yukihiro. – Não faltou uma palavra?

-Por favor papai... – disse o menino, sentando no colo de Heero e entregando-o a embalagem. O homem abriu o brinquedo com facilidade, sob o olhar atento do filho. Kenichi estendeu suas mãos, ansioso para pegar o avião com suas próprias mãos.

-Não é para jogar aqui dentro. – disse Heero segurando o avião, já sabendo que mesmo ele falando, o menino faria isso em menos de um minuto.

Ele finalmente pegou o brinquedo com as mãos, sentindo o quanto era leve. Correu pela sala, e depois até o irmão. Yukihiro terminava de abrir alguns jogos que há muito queria, e Kenichi lembrou-se que também tinha mais presentes a abrir.

Depois de meia hora os dois meninos terminaram sua batalha de rasgar embrulhos, se distraindo com os novos objetos.

-Amanhã a gente podia ir até o parque pra testar os planadores. – disse Yukihiro, que também havia ganho um. – Não é pai?

Heero entendeu a indireta.

-Levo vocês no parque amanhã. Com a condição de irem dormir sem reclamar.

-A gente nem tá com sono... – murmurou Kenichi tentando esconder um bocejo, o que causou risadas nos outros.

-Vocês ouviram a condição, subam que já vou colocá-los na cama. – disse Relena aos dois, que enfim perceberam que não haveria jeito.

Kenichi deu um beijo de boa noite na mãe e passou os bracinhos em torno do pescoço do pai para abraçá-lo, subindo logo em seguida. Yukihiro fez a mesma coisa com a mãe, mas ao chegar perto do pai hesitou. Guardava um certo temor dele, ainda mais por este ser um dos dias que ele parecia muito distante e calado. Heero percebeu que o menino parou, e Relena observava tentando entender.

-O que foi, Yuki? – perguntou ele, impassível. O tom de voz que nunca se alterava. O menino começou a se mexer devagar, logo chegando próximo do pai e imitando o ato de Kenichi, fechando seus braços em um abraço apertado.

Heero contribuiu o afeto um pouco confuso, mas com uma sensação boa no peito. Mais uma vez, percebeu o quanto gostava daquele garotinho. E o pouco que demonstrava.

Yuki finalizou o ato dando um beijo no rosto do pai, e logo saindo apressado da sala, como se não tivesse feito nada fora do normal.

Relena ficou em silêncio um tempo, a refletir. Então encarou os olhos azuis, que já a observavam.

-Eu sei... – começou ela - que você se arrepende de muita coisa que fez. Sei que é difícil para você levar uma vida normal sendo que foi treinado para ser um soldado. Mas nunca se esqueça que você também fez coisas boas. E que também é um ser humano.

Ele baixou a cabeça e sorriu. Um sorriso de 'sim, você tem razão. Obrigado'. Não precisaria pôr em palavras para que a mulher entendesse. A mulher que sempre o entendia. Que melhor o entendia. Uma pacifista.

* * *

_**N/a: **Olá pessoas!!! Quanto tempo, não? Pois é, vocês devem estar realmente zangados comigo, tanto tempo sem postar, e quando posta, é one-shot... foi mal aí, nem vou ficar dando desculpas que quem muito fala pouco faz... posso garantir que estou trabalhando em um fanfic e assim que terminá-lo irei postar. E como está dando trabalho... hehehe E já estou com idéias para outros, que provavelmente serão sem crianças (acho que minha fase escrever-com-pirralhos-atazando-os-pilotos está passando). Bem, na verdade eu sempre tenho trocentos mil projetos... Mas posso garantir que estou me esforçando para terminar alguns. Bom, acho que esse é o boletim de fim de ano... _

_Quanto a este fic, foi algo que escrevi há algum tempo já, em um assomo de criatividade. Esses dois garotos, Kenichi e Yukihiro também aparecem em outros fics meus... que no momento estão incompletos. E eu tenho um certo carinho por esta história, apesar dela ser curtinha.  
_

_Um bom fim de natal, um ótimo natal e um ano novo melhor ainda!!  
bjos  
Poly-chan. _


End file.
